1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of relate generally to a reconfigurable form factor and, more particularly, to an apparatus having a display and a keyboard.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Tablets are becoming an increasingly popular form factor, primarily because of its portable and comfortable form factor. People can use an on-screen virtual keyboard on a touch screen. However, such a screen virtual keyboard lacks the tactile feedback of physical keys to allow for touch typing. Thus, usage of tablets has been trending towards content consumption over content creation; primarily due to difficulties typing with an on-screen virtual keyboard. In the past, one could not simply add a keyboard without sacrificing portability or screen size.